herofandomcom-20200223-history
Derrick Reynolds
Derrick Reynolds is the main protagonist and supporting character in the Hyraaq Tobit Creepypasta series, by K. Banning Kellum. He is a former outdoorsman who becomes successful in a New Orleans office after surviving the incredible evils of Delphia in the Antarctic. Derrick later appears in one of Kellum's other stories, the official Jeff the Killer 2015 Remake series, as a supporting character. Origins Derrick was a college student in New Orleans, Louisiana alongside his best friend Sergio. Since their first day of college, the two have dreamt on riding a yacht from the Gulf of Mexico, down to the coast of South America and back. Sergio had a rich father who owned a luxury yacht, so the chances of this happening were likely. Role in the series The Demon Tobit of Delphia After four years of anticipating the moment, Derrick and Sergio set their plan into motion and are able to take the yacht out into the open waters. As the journey was closing in, Derrick had a nightmare of himself isolated in a snow covered wasteland and is shortly attacked by a humanoid figure with a bloodied goat head with three eyes, as it chokes him to death it whispers to him the word “Delphia”. Derrick awoke in terror and became relieved that it was over. After which, he did not think much of it. Two weeks later, Derrick and Sergio go over their plans for the journey and start stocking up on supplies, during which Derrick notices Sergio purchasing a peculiar black book from a book store named Esoterica, it stood out from the rest of his Stephen King books, no regular contents compared to the rest. Derrick questioned Sergio about the book who only gave him a brief answer, which Derrick did not think much about. Three days after, Derrick and Sergio go to Biloxi, Mississippi to board the boat. As the docking crew was examining the boat, Derrick and Sergio stopped at a coffee shop to pass the time, while doing so Derrick noticed Sergio’s quiet behaviour and was writing numbers on a napkin which he shortly trashed. When the journey began, Derrick and Sergio enjoyed themselves and had plenty of fun. They sailed south to Mexico and ported to several cities, ate food, got intoxicated, and met exotic women. They sailed to Brazil next, which they again had fun at, Derrick spent the night at a motel while Sergio remained at the yacht for the night. Upon returning to the yacht to travel to Uruguay the next day, Sergio’s attitude had changed, becoming quiet and reclusive which Derrick found to be out of character for him. He tried questioning if there was an issue between the two but Sergio only gave him brief answers. Derrick was irritated by this behaviour but assumed it may have simply been home sickness, hoping that once they arrive to Uruguay it would help improve his mood. When arriving at Uruguay, Sergio did not leave the yacht and Derrick went out to enjoy the opportunities by himself. After having several drinks Derrick was annoyed by Sergio’s change in attitude and came to the ultimate decision that if he did not improve, he would cut the trip short and take the boat back to Biloxi. Derrick went back to the boat to call Sergio out on his attitude only to find him asleep in his cabin, upon leaving the room Derrick noticed Sergio’s footlocker to be open, he decided to look inside and found that all of Sergio’s books were unopened and had not been touched, all except for the black book that Derrick saw Sergio purchase at the start of the trip. Looking into the book, Derrick discovered that it was journal type book, and that Sergio had been writing grid coordinates, which Derrick assumed to have been apart of their plan as they had been plotting grids for weeks. That was until he noticed the word “Delphia” scrawled all over the pages mixed with the grids. Derrick found the word familiar but could not remember where he last heard it from. Sergio awoke as Derrick was reading the book and snatched it from his hands, Derrick took the opportunity to confront Sergio on his attitude which he again only gave brief answers about, which were toward touching his book. Derrick then made the decision and told Sergio that when they reach the Falklands to refuel, they are going home, only for Sergio to respond in a menacing way, warning Derrick not to anger him, telling him that the trip is “over when it’s over”. They made their way to the Falklands without saying a word to each other, when they arrived Derrick thought about leaving Sergio behind and renting a ride back to Uruguay, so he could take a flight back to New Orleans but decided not to out of guilt of abandoning his best friend. The next day, matters got worse. Derrick had awoken to find Sergio driving the boat out into the Pacific Ocean with no lands for miles, which was not a part of their plan. Derrick questioned Sergio, who told them that they were going to Delphia, he asked him what it meant whom only told him that it is “the birthplace of all”. Upon looking at his GPS, Derrick found that they were heading towards Antarctica. He attempted to take over control of the wheel, only to have Sergio holding him at gun-point, threatening to shoot him if he did not return to the cabin, Derrick complied, fearing of getting shot. Derrick had accidentally fallen asleep, upon awakening and going back up deck, he found Sergio sitting around candles with an odd symbol drawn on the ground chanting an odd language that whispered along the words of “Delphia”. He confronted Sergio, who told him that they were almost at Delphia and that he hopes to see him at the “Ceremony of Hyraaq Tobit”. Upon questioning about the gun, Sergio pulled it from his back and thanked Derrick for being his friend, telling him to “look for the church” hoping that they’ll meet once at Delphia. Sergio shot himself in the head after saying the words “All hail Hyraaq Tobit, all hail Delphia, Capital of Creation”. When Sergio shot himself dead, Derrick was stunned and horrified, yet he came to his senses. Activating the emergency beacon on the GPS and attempting for hours to radio for help, Derrick realised that they were too far out to reach contact with anyone, he attempted to move the boat but discovered that Sergio had tampered with the boat's engine and could not get it to start up. The temperature was slowly dropping as the boat was nearing the Antarctica, Derrick had only brought very few clothing for cold weathers, all of which were not suited for a snowy environment. Adrift, Derrick's only hope was for the emergency signal to reach somebody. Instead of dropping the anchor to wait for somebody to find him, he decided to let the boat drift to land, realising that the Antarctica has science stations in the area that he could try to reach and get help from. Panicking, Derrick took one of Sergio's Valium to calm down which sent him to sleep. Derrick awoke to the boat colliding with land, on the shores of Antarctica. Derrick took the opportunity to compare the coordinates on his GPS with the ones Sergio had wrote in his book, they were identical, confirming that it was his plan from the beginning to take them there. With the yacht moored into an iceberg, Derrick's only option was to walk on the barren landscape of Antarctica. Before leaving he tried the radio one final time to see if he could make contact with any science station in the area, he made contact with someone telling him to quickly "come to Bannister Church". Given brief directions, Derrick made his way to the church after giving Sergio a eulogy, taking the pistol with him in case if he needed to give out a signal or encountered any of the wildlife. Derrick found the small church and entered, he found nobody in there and feared the worst. That was until he checked the back door and made a shocking discovery, an entire thriving Icelandic looking city. He went through to the world beyond and was greeted by several men in old police style uniforms, upon questioning his arrival the officers realised he had entered through the "Mendez Gate" which is "Third from Seven on the side of Chismi", Derrick explained his situation briefly and the officers told him that they are already aware of his wreck and have already sent out a party to collect Sergio's body, which he found odd considering he did not mention Sergio's suicide on the radio. He is then asked by the officers for identification, as he reached for his wallet he knocked the pistol out from his waistband, the officers yelled at him for having an "unauthorized item" and took him to what Derrick assumed to be a courthouse to meet the Magistrate. On the way there, Derrick took note of the massive cathedral in the city, Gothic in style with torches lit all over the outside, with a gargoyle looking creature on the top with the head of a bull, which seemingly turned it's head to look at Derrick. Sat in a small room, a man in robes wearing a powdered wig entered, introducing himself as Magistrate Craven, who only seemed concerned about getting the facts. Derrick asked the Magistrate if he could contact his family via phone or email, which he refused as they are "unauthorized tools" and further warns Derrick not to violate any more rules, especially in front of him. Derrick took on a calm attitude and explained the situation to the Magistrate, which calmed his anger. Craven forgave Derrick as he is a newcomer, and further explained that they would be unable to get him home as they do not keep communication with the rest of the world and have no intentions of doing so. The individual who contacted Derrick on the radio is being investigated as radios are also unauthorized tools in the city, which the Magistrate reveals to be Delphia. Craven tells Derrick that a room at the Cathedral has been arranged for him, that Delphia is now his home and that Father Madison will be welcoming him to their ways of living. Derrick is highly against the idea and pleads with the Magistrate and the officers that he wants to return to his own home, which they dismiss. He is escorted to the Cathedral, when inside, Derrick took note of how vast it was, large pews, 200 on each side, and the ceiling looking 200 feet high with odd looking paintings decorating it, one painting in particular seemed to represent the familiar goat-headed creature standing over a woman eating a rotten fruit. Taken into a large hallway, he is briskly moved into a bed chamber, the officers tell him that Father Madison would visit him and they leave. After some time of pacing the room, a man named Timothy Vanburen entered the room, telling Derrick that he is in danger, and begins to explain his story. Although looking to be in his early 30s, Timothy informs Derrick that he has been trapped in Delphia for almost 70 years, his age being a side effect of the dark magic that governs the city. Around 100 years ago when the Antarctica was still being sought by various countries, his country; Wales, wanted to make their own expedition to plant their flag on it and potentially see if they could develop a port, Timothy took part in this journey as a part of the Royal Navy. Despite the crews doubts of creating a city on the Antarctica, their Captain insisted that he knew a way for them to thrive there. Timothy's Captain claimed to have spoken with a monk that had told him of a ritual that could unlock the true heart of Antarctica, known as the "Capital of Creation"; Delphia. Upon arrival at the Antarctica, the crew had discovered that their Captain had committed suicide by slitting his own throat, the crew wanted to sail back to Wales but the First Officer refused, not wanting to return without a report of anything valuable to their leaders. Setting out on foot, the crew came across the Bannister Church while surveying the area, they set camp inside and decided that they would return to their ship the next day. During the night, the crew could hear the sounds of life behind the rear door of the church, they opened it to discover the thriving city. The people happily welcomed the group until they noticed one of them carrying an "unauthorized tool" and were taken into custody, however two of the crew men tried to fight back but were over powered and were taken away, Timothy never saw them again. Timothy was taken to the cathedral where he was told that he would be attending "the masking", upon attending it Timothy witnessed something that he could only describe as "Hell brought to earth". Timothy stood in a crowd of thousands of people in black robes and watched as the body of his Captain was dragged up to the altar, the people began to chant as the head of a boar was brought up to the altar and was forcefully placed over the Captain's head, upon secured into place the Captain's body came to life and was lead away by the people. The next day Timothy saw his Captain alive without the boar head, however he had completely changed. Timothy then went onto explain that during the day, the people in Delphia act like regular normal people, but during the night they become feral and eat flesh, having claimed to see his Captain bite out the throat of a woman. After explaining his story, Timothy reveals that he was the one who contacted Derrick on the radio and apologises for leading him here, his plan was to meet him at the Bannister Church and simply give him some supplies to move on, unfortunately, Father Madison found out about the communication and became suspicious, so he could not leave the Cathedral. Timothy informs Derrick that he has been listening to the radio for some time lately, and often hears the transmissions of cruise ships and naval vessels, he appeals that should Derrick escape he should try to reach the shores and try to radio for help there. Timothy ultimately offers to help Derrick escape during the masking ceremony that will be taking place the following night, as during the ceremonies newcomers like Derrick are offered the choice of swearing themselves to Hyraaq Tobit, their dark god, or face death. Timothy chose to swear himself to Tobit in fear of death, and because of which, he cannot leave Delphia, which is why he plans to help Derrick escape this fate. Handing Derrick the radio, they head out to the masking ceremony. On the way to the Ceremony, Timothy takes the time to inform Derrick who Hyraaq Tobit is. Hyraaq Tobit is Delphia's fallen god, who apparently built the city once he fell from the above. With no followers, Tobit waited over time for various ships to be lost at sea so he could lure them to the city, where he would then assemble his followers and allow them out into the world with the sole purpose of sending others out to him to fuel his never ending hunger. Timothy believes that his Captain and Sergio most likely met one of these people and that the command must have been planted deep into their minds in order to get them to go to Delphia. The gateway to Delphia then has to be opened through the use of a sacrificial ritual, suicide being the preferred method, which is how and why Sergio and Timothy's Captain committed suicide the previous days. The one that performs the ritual is then brought to Delphia and 'masked', permanently binding them to Tobit. Those that were left wandering the area, same case with Timothy and Derrick, are left with a choice to swear their own souls to Tobit and live in Delphia forever, or die. Upon realising what is going to happen, Derrick wants to save Sergio's body before it is going to be masked, but Timothy tells him that they cannot and that it was Sergio's choice to perform the ritual and open Delphia. Derrick was angered by all of this but ultimately knew that he could do nothing to help Sergio and decided to go along with Timothy's plan, knowing that he is putting his own life on the line to help Derrick. This made Derrick guilt ridden as he now believes that he should have sat down and spoke with Sergio properly back when he noticed his behaviour spiral down. Heading out into the Cathedral, Derrick and Timothy attempted to reach the grand doors through the hundreds of people filling up the room. Just before they could reach the doors, the people took their seats, forcing the two to sit down as well to avoid being caught leaving. As the ceremony began and the doors shut, Timothy decides that they will leave as soon the ceremony starts and people become too enthralled to pay any attention to the two of them. They then watched as Father Madison announced the unholy sermon and brought out Sergio's body, which Timothy tried to get Derrick to look away from but refused, the head of a goat that reminded Derrick of the one he encountered in his nightmare is brought up to the altar and is forced onto Sergio's head as Madison chanted in an unknown language and the people seated constantly screamed "Accept Him!". Sergio's body twitched and then suddenly came to life, having become accepted by Hyraaq Tobit, the people cheered on, and Madison came out with another announcement, pointing to the pews on the right hand side of the church, Madison ordered the audience to harvest upon those seated 10 pews away from the altar, the audience then got up in groups and began devouring away at the audience sat there including the women and children. As the families are being devoured, Derrick and Timothy take this opportunity to escape but are caught by Madison, telling them that Derrick must pledge himself to Tobit, which sends the audience and a zombified Sergio into chasing them. As the duo are nearing the church, Timothy offers to slow the mob down to buy Derrick more time, but pleads with him to inform the public about Delphia, Derrick promises to do so and ensures him that he will return with the government. Derrick leaves as Timothy fires at the mob with the gun Derrick brought and is presumably killed as they seemingly trample over him. Entering the church Derrick barricaded the door with a broken pew, with the mob closing in he turned to make his exit, only to be greeted by Sergio's resurrected self with the goat head. Derrick pleads with Sergio to come with him, but as the mob is breaking the door down, changes his mind and asks Sergio if he wants to stay he can, but to at least let Derrick have his freedom. Pulling off the goat head, Sergio decides to let Derrick go and pushes the door shut to prevent the mob from getting through, Derrick leaves and looks behind to see that the mob had made it through, but go no further than the church's exit, watching Derrick as he runs off. Running to the coast, Derrick repeatedly uses the radio to call for help but receives no transmission, after a while Derrick becomes exhausted and the cold becomes too much for him to handle, he faints after losing all hope of any rescue. Derrick awakens in a bed with a machine hooked to him, assuming those at Delphia had caught up to him, but is relieved when a woman, Dr. Unus, walks in and informs him that he is at the Dakota 4 Science Station, having been rescued after they traced his radio transmission. Upon mentioning to her about the city of Delphia, she assumes this to be a cause of suffering from exposure and sedates him. Derrick spends two weeks at the station, receiving therapy and was given a full battery of medical tests which revealed he only suffered a small amount of frostbite. After telling the doctors about his journey from Biloxi to Delphia, the doctors came to the conclusion that after Sergio's death Derrick may have gone into mental shock and with the combination of the Valium he took left him drug dazed and confused, that when he went to Bannister Church he may have hallucinated the entire city and fell asleep, having dreamt all of the events that occurred there, then woke up in a panic and ran out to the shores to call for help. As for Delphia's existence, the doctors insisted that no city is present on the continent and showed Derrick satellite images and maps of the Antarctica to prove it. The disappearance of Sergio and the boat may have possibly sunk due to it colliding with the ice. Travel was arranged for Derrick to return home and he is retrieved by his parents at the New Orleans International Airport, whom stayed with him for the next couple weeks to help get him back into shape. Sergio's father was livid at his son's disappearance and spent everything in his power to search for his location by hiring private teams to trace the yacht via the GPS signal, in the end the yacht was never found. Derrick wanted to tell Sergio's father, but decided not to as he knew that nobody would believe his story. His therapist even came to the same conclusion as the doctors at the science station, that he had a shock-induced nightmare. Authorities questioned Derrick's story, believing that he may know something supernatural, but told them the same as the doctors told him. After six months, Derrick had a life going again, starting a new career and even dating a woman. He has forgotten the events of what happened in the Antarctica and came to believe what the doctors told him, but still felt guilty for Sergio, and potentially Timothy due to never returning like he promised. In the end, Derrick decided to at least get his story out before he forgot anything important to it. Tobit: The Bleeding Sky Dr. Walter Hart, a member of a college group learns from a mysterious dream that one of her students; Clair Nobles has about the mention of a church called Bannister that seemed to take place in the Antarctica and the word "Delphia". Because of which, he reaches out to one of his contacts; Dr. Adrian Unus in the Antarctica Dakota 4 Science Station to learn anything about said church, along the way he uncovers Derrick's incident with Delphia and further learns of his identity in case if Hart needed to contact him. Shortly before Hart passed away, he wrote a letter to his student Nobles informing her of Derrick and asking her to contact him if her dreams were to get worse, Clair decides to do this. Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw After a period of several months and several counselling sessions, Derrick was on the road to recovery and even able to joke about his nightmare ordeal. He seriously began to believe it may have been a stress-induced dream from wandering in the Antarctic. Part of him knew the truth and screamed at him yet this was irrelevant to his success in his new business venture. Derrick had got into office work and somehow, despite his lack of meticulous planning and attention to detail, was extremely good at it. Derrick loved his job and soon got promoted. His colleagues felt like they had a dick as a boss, and felt Derrick's promotion was undeserved, thinking of him nothing less than a parasite, but Derrick thought to Hell with what they think. Underneath all his arrogance, swagger and greed, Derrick was a good man, because he had seen true evil and believed that humans were capable of it. He was gradually recovering from the icy nightmare. On his way out of work one day after a failed dinner invitation, Derrick met a sexy redheaded woman standing in the street. This was Lacy Suzino, one of the most evil Sisters of Tobit, yet Derrick, as aforementioned, did not have attention to detail and thus ignored her until it was too late and they bonded. Lacy invited Derrick to coffee and he told her his story, of his miraculous escape from a cannibalistic hidden city in the Antarctic, which was not quite as abandoned as the authorities would have you believe. Derrick admitted to Lacy it was a weird story, and that after all it was the plot for his new book, but Lacy pretended she found Derrick hot and agreed with him. She said she was horny and invited him to her place for some nookie. Tobit: Brothers and Sisters Upon entering Lacy's hotel room, Derrick is shocked when Lacy shows her true colours, she knocks him out and tortures him. She plays with him when Lena, Lacy's mentor, goes out to hunt down Clair Nobles and promises her "mommy" she'll be a good girl with Derrick. Derrick awakens and calls Lacy a bitch for betraying him. Lacy says now now or she'll have to go a Suzino on his ass. Derrick eventually shows his heroic nature by making wisecracks for Lacy and saying how sexy she is, until she goes to have a shower before killing the man, then suddenly Gregory Leary ambushed Lacy in the hotel, to her surprise, because Madison wanted the Sisters dead. Gregory unsuccessfully shot Lacy, but then told Derrick to get the Hell out of there. Neeedless to say, Derrick agreed. Tobit: The Maiden and the Lady of Knowledge Through this episode, Derrick is captured by Lena and brought with Clair and Trevor Leary to the apartment. The two Sisters interrogate them all on their true knowledge of Tobit and Delphia. Derrick says he knows no more than what he saw and Lacy believes him, saying she'll kill him last. Then she prepares to kill Clair, mocking her for being a silent moron, yet Clair uses the magic word she learned from Soka Ito. Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit In the last instalment in the series, Derrick and the others are saved when Clair utters the magic word which convinces Lena to turn against Lacy and kill her. Lena then turns to the good side albeit grieving for having to kill Lacy. Lena takes Derrick, Clair and Trevor to Delphia (pretending to bring them in to take them hostage). Trevor is astonished to learn his brother Gregory is now evil and is in fact High Priest of Delphia, with Madison dead. Now Lena orchestrates an attack with the resistance after her boss Tabitha sees through her ruse and knows something is wrong. Then the showdown begins in the cathedral. Clair and Derrick lead the Unwashed into the cathedral to smash Tobit's idol statue, but Tabitha and the soldiers find them. In the fight, Trevor and Timothy are slain, and Mr Pinkerton appears, furious with the breakdown of order in his city. He duels Derrick, who comes off worse. But Derrick is distracted in the fight when Clair smashes the idol. Immediately an earthquake begins ti swallow the city. Clair and Derrick escape even as Tabitha and Gregory sacrifice themselves in a last ditch attempt to save the crumbling empire. When Clair, Derrick and Soka Ito flee outside, they see Delphia get consumed in an earthquake and a flash of light. Then Mr Pinkerton appears, furious, and summons Hyraaq Tobit himself to destroy them, and King Tobit appears as a monster from Hell, but before he can smite them... ...Tobit is shrunk to the size of a dwarf by two radiant beings who call themselves "King" and "Queen" and who have ruled the cosmos for centuries, but thousands of years is just a day in their time and they left Tobit for a day but he caused havoc on Earth. However Tobit redeems himself, and expresses regret for his crimes. His parents throw a terrified Pinkerton into Hell. Then they depart with the redeemed Tobit and Soka, who believes she'll have a better life in Tobit's castle. Derrick and Clair return to America and try to relate their adventure to the Media of the world, who refuse to listen. Jeff the Killer: Jane Jeff the Killer: The Disturbingly Cruel Jeff the Killer: Shades of Madness Nature Despite all the suffering he had endured, Derrick put up a good fight and a strong will to live as well as an ability to make jokes still and get on with business life, which shows an amazing sense of sanity and an amazing sense to recover quickly from disaster. Despite the loss of his best friend, Derrick did not waver in his march to recovery, showing himself to be pure of heart. Despite his arrogance and swagger, he was decent, unlike Tabitha and Lacy, who were arrogant and proud of it. Category:Businessmen Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Internet Heroes